


Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io posso rendere felice te, e tu puoi rendere felice me, Ryo. Non abbiamo bisogno di loro. Vuoi vivere, Ryo? Vuoi vivere insieme a me?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte

**_~ Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte ~_ **

“Hikaru...”

Yamada non voleva guardarlo.

Non voleva guardare niente, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e pregare che passasse in fretta.

Ma era quello che faceva ormai da ore, e non era cambiato niente.

Il più grande era ancora lì, nella sua stanza, nella sua casa, seduto su una sedia di fianco alla finestra.

Fumava, assorto. E Ryosuke pensò che non gli stava prestando attenzione in quel momento, che avrebbe potuto scappare.

E allora perché rimaneva fermo su quel letto?

“Mi dispiace, Ryo” mormorò Yaotome, dando una boccata alla sigaretta e lasciando poi andare il fumo lentamente, a sbuffi leggeri. “Ma tu capisci perché lo sto facendo, vero? Tu capisci che io e te siamo uguali?”

Yamada respirò a fondo, cercando di placare il panico, invano.

Comprendeva quello che gli stava dicendo, ma era come se pur comprendendolo non riuscisse del tutto a capirlo.

Quella sera era arrivato nel suo appartamento con un’espressione quasi stravolta, e lui l’aveva lasciato entrare, perché era suo amico, perché non c’era niente di strano nel suo trovarsi lì.

Poi aveva cominciato a parlare di Yuya e di Yuri, e di Kei e di Yabu, e Yamada si era chiesto che cosa gli passasse davvero per la testa, che cosa l’avesse spinto ad andare da lui.

Il suo dolore, in fondo, era già passato.

Non riusciva ad odiare Yuri perché non lo amava, e allo stesso modo non era riuscito ad odiare troppo a lungo Yuya, perché non era colpa sua.

Aveva sofferto per un po’, e tanto, ma alla fine si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che non era crogiolandosi nell’autocommiserazione che le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

A quanto pare, Hikaru non era giunto alla sua stessa conclusione.

Lo vide schiacciare il mozzicone della sigaretta sul davanzale e poi alzarsi, tornando vicino al suo letto, tornando vicino a lui, così tanto che Ryosuke ebbe un brivido.

Il più grande salì sul materasso, accarezzando lentamente la pelle nuda del suo petto, in modo quasi dolce.

Quando passò ad accarezzargli il viso, Yamada quasi d’istinto si protese in avanti, cercando di morderlo, più per fargli del male che per una reale ribellione. Era troppo stanco, del resto, per ribellarsi.

L’espressione di Yaotome s’indurì, e gli montò a cavalcioni per bloccarlo, portandogli poi una mano alla gola.

“Perché non capisci, Ryo?” sibilò, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. “Pensaci: tu sei innamorato di Yuri e lui ti ha tradito con Yuya... questo come ti fa sentire?” gli disse, lentamente, come se fosse logico.

“Io non sono come te, Hikaru. Yuri è...” prese fiato, mordendosi un labbro. “Yuri è felice con Yuya, e io me ne sono fatto una ragione.”

Il più grande non parve apprezzare questa sua ultima frase.

Voleva che soffrisse esattamente come stava soffrendo lui, e se Yamada era più razionale di quanto avesse pensato, allora parve decidere di risolvere la situazione in modo diverso.

“Mi dispiace, Ryo” disse soltanto, prima di sistemarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

E Ryosuke sapeva che sarebbe successo, e nonostante ciò non poté trattenersi dal gridare, dall’implorarlo, dal dimenarsi quasi selvaggiamente, fino a quando l’altro non si spinse completamente dentro di lui.

Urlò.

Ora sì che soffriva. Ora che gli aveva fatto del male, che l’aveva ferito, Hikaru parve essere più soddisfatto.

Continuò a muoversi senza sosta, in modo sempre più brutale, mentre il ragazzo sotto di lui non poteva far altro che piangere in silenzio, voltando la testa dall’altra parte per non essere costretto a guardarlo.

E Yaotome lo lasciò fare, fino a quando non si sentì vicino all’orgasmo.

Fu a quel punto che gli prese il viso in una mano, girandolo perché i propri occhi fossero fissi nei suoi.

“Guardami, Ryo” mormorò allora, venendo dentro il corpo del più piccolo con un’ultima spinta più violenta delle precedenti e un grido quasi animalesco.

Rimase ancora dentro di lui, accasciandosi contro quel corpo spento, immobile.

Yamada rimase in silenzio ancora per qualche secondo, poi quando sentì che la voce non gli avrebbe tremato, si decise a parlare.

“Io non sono come te, Hikaru. Io sono riuscito a farmene una ragione, e se tu ti sei sentito abbandonato da Yuya così come da Yabu io non...” non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase, che Yaotome si sfilò velocemente dal suo corpo, portando per l’ennesima volta la mano contro la sua gola.

Ryosuke cercò di ribellarsi, senza tuttavia riuscire a smuovere di un millimetro quelle dita che gli stavano lentamente mozzando il respiro.

“Io non ho bisogno di farmene una ragione” disse piano. “Io non ho bisogno di loro, se loro non hanno bisogno di me” continuò, e al più piccolo non parve essere arrabbiato. Gli sembrava, anzi, fin troppo tranquillo, e la cosa lo spaventò ancora di più. Strinse un po’ più forte, a Yamada riusciva quasi a sentire il flusso di sangue rallentare, mentre la vista cominciava ad annebbiarsi. “Io posso rendere felice te, e tu puoi rendere felice me, Ryo. Non abbiamo bisogno di loro.” aggiunse, e se fosse stato in grado di muovere i muscoli del viso probabilmente Ryosuke avrebbe sbarrato gli occhi. “Vuoi vivere, Ryo? Vuoi vivere insieme a me?” gli domandò alla fine.

Yamada sentiva la mano stringere sempre più forte, e sapeva che non ne avrebbe avuto ancora per molto.

Avrebbe voluto del tempo per pensare, per riflettere sulle implicazioni di quanto Hikaru gli stava dicendo, ma sapeva di non averne.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, e alla fine annuì, quasi impercettibilmente.

Ma al più grande parve bastare.

Lo lasciò andare, sedendoglisi accanto e rimanendo a guardarlo mentre lui si passava la mano sulla gola, cercando di recuperare il respiro.

Tenne lo sguardo basso Yamada, cominciando a riflettere su quanto aveva implicitamente promesso.

“Se lo dici a qualcuno ti uccido, Ryosuke” gli disse allora Hikaru, ancora con quel tono tranquillo, ancora con un sorriso in volto, sorriso che mantenne per tutto il tempo mentre gli si avvicinava e lo circondava con le braccia, stringendolo a sé e prendendo ad accarezzargli lentamente la fronte.

“Vedrai che io e te saremo felici insieme. Non importa di che cosa vogliano loro, ci hanno feriti e basta. Noi invece non ci feriremo mai. Vero, Ryo?” gli chiese, in un mormorio che riuscì quasi a calmare il più piccolo.

Quest’ultimo annuì ripetutamente, ancora nervoso, e dopo pochi minuti si lasciò andare a quell’abbraccio e a quelle carezze, conscio del fatto che non poteva fare altrimenti.

Ancora non sapeva che cosa avesse sacrificato.

Sapeva solo che le sue ferite sembravano lenirsi fra le braccia di Hikaru.

***

Quando Hikaru tornò a casa, quella sera, trovò Yamada in cucina, intento a preparare del ramen.

“Ciao Hikka!” gli disse il più piccolo quando lo vide, avvicinandosi e mettendosi in punta di piedi per posargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Hai avuto un ottimo tempismo, ho appena finito di preparare la cena” aggiunse poi, portando le ciotole in tavola.

Yaotome gli sorrise, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

“Vado a cambiarmi e arrivo, allora.”

Si diresse verso la stanza da letto, con passo stanco.

Erano passati quasi sei mesi da quando lui e Ryosuke si erano messi insieme.

Era felice, Hikaru. Era felice di tornare a casa e trovare qualcuno ad aspettarlo, era felice di andare a dormire la sera in un letto che non fosse vuoto.

Era felice di avere Ryosuke, ed era certo che anche lui lo fosse.

Non era stato semplice convincerlo che quella fosse l’unica soluzione possibile, che non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro che non fosse lui a prendere il posto di Yuri nel suo cuore, ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta.

Giorno dopo giorno i sorrisi del più piccolo erano diventati meno costruiti e più spontanei, e poi una sera era tornato a casa e gli era sembrato sinceramente felice.

E aveva capito di aver vinto la battaglia contro la sua eterna ritrosia.

Yamada non guardava più Yuri con gli stessi occhi di prima, non aveva più visto ombre sul suo volto, e poteva dirsi più che soddisfatto del risultato.

Negli ultimi mesi aveva continuato a ripetergli che Chinen non lo meritava, che stava con Yuya e a lui non ci pensava nemmeno, che era con lui che sarebbe stato d’ora in avanti, che avrebbe imparato ad amarlo e insieme sarebbero andati oltre tutta quella sofferenza che li segnava da ormai troppo tempo.

Con quella costanza, Hikaru aveva infranto le barriere della mente di Yamada.

Senza smettere di sorridere, tornò in cucina, sedendosi a tavola.

Mentre mangiava alzava di tanto in tanto lo sguardo sul più piccolo, sorridendo della sua espressione serena.

“Ti amo, Ryo.”

L’altro alzò lo sguardo, ridacchiando leggermente.

“Ti amo anch’io, Hikka.”

Erano parole che lui gli aveva messo in bocca, ma erano dette con sincerità.


End file.
